MitsukiGloria Chaos Halfmoon Kurosawa
by pinkkatydid
Summary: When a totally-not-a-Mary-Sue randomly visits Shibuya, claiming to be Tokyo's Composer, Joshua realizes something's amiss. Especially when she starts stalking his beloved Neku.   Some JoshNeku and COMPLETELY one-sided ChaosNeku
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Mitsuki-Gloria Chaos Halfmoon Kurosawa, and she looked fifteen years old. I want to put emphasis on the "looked" because apparently she was really seven hundred, and the Composer of Tokyo. However, what with the recent earthquake/flood/wtf fire she was taking a vacation, and what better place to go than Shibuya?

Now, since she was fantastically beautiful in every way, I should definitely take four pages to describe her appearance.

But I'm not.

Here's what you get, in an easily readable list to boot: luxurious, long purple hair, sparkling blue eyes, a tiny, adorable mouth with pink lips, upturned nose, pale, perfect skin, skinny but with boobs, slender hands, and, lastly, she was tall. Her favorite color was rainbow sparkle black, and she was totally gothic. With gothic clothing and stuff. Like black boots. And a corset. And stuff. She was half-Japanese and half-American (even though she's close to seven hundred. The author didn't really think this one through, but _plot holes? _In MY fanfictions? Yeah, right), and only had the best qualities of both.

In any case, she and her gigantic sword (that totally wasn't Cloud's blade at all in any way shape or form) named "Every Rose Has its Thorn" (or ERHiT for short) stepped into Shibuya at precisely midnight, and looked around mysteriously at the wispy night air.

Someone poked her.

"Hello?" she turned around like a ballerina (she'd taken ballet for, like, _evar_, but she was totally a natural so the classes, like, didn't help that much). Her voice was like baby angels burping up sunshine.

"Hello." A smirk.

And there Mitsuki-Gloria saw a fellow Composer: Joshua.

Hand on hip, slight sneer etched onto face, the pale, lovely Composer Joshua stared at the new girl.

"My name is Mitsuki-Gloria Chaos Halfmoon Kurosawa! You can call me Chaos. What's your name?"

"Joshua Kiryu." He attempted to keep the slight smirk in his speech, but was so confused (and rarely did Joshua get _mildly _confused) he could barely speak at all. This girl had no Music to her – _none. _The only, and very faint melody he could get was from her sword tied to her back; it was like a cheap copy of something much more powerful.

"I'm a Composer too!" she giggled, twirling gracefully once more.

"Shut up." Joshua hissed, blood draining from his face. Even he wasn't so foolish to yell something like that in public.

"Sorry, jeez." Chaos gave him a look. "So, how's the town?"

Joshua sighed. "District. Shibuya is a district."

"Oh, whatever." She paused. "I command all of Tokyo!"

The silver-haired Composer raised an eyebrow. "So you're a boss I've literally never heard of before?"

Chaos giggled, thinking Joshua was making some sort of joke. They'd had an affair years before, right?

Wrong.

Suddenly, Joshua's phone made a slight buzzing noise. After pulling it out of his pocket, he discovered it was his on-again off-again boyfriend, Neku, who was probably doing that weird thing he did (i.e. telling him he hated him then giving him the "make out time" look within five seconds of each other). He frowned. "I need to leave. Someone's calling."

"Caaaallllling can you hear the caaaallling!" sang Chaos happily, her voice like a thousand birds.

_Vultures_, thought Joshua. _Icky, disgusting vultures. _

"Okay! Where do you live?" she questioned. Mysteriously.

"Dead God's Pad." Joshua mumbled, hands in pockets. He had an orange haired night owl to see.

"Okay. Thanks." She replied, smiling. "I needed somewhere to crash."

If Joshua had been paying attention at all, or even heard the words that had just come out of her mouth, he probably would have attempted homicide (Composercide?) then and there. However, his thoughts were on Neku, and how best to torment him tonight.

And thus, Mitsuki-Gloria Chaos Halfmoon Kurosawa skipped (_mysteriously_) to the house she hadn't even really been invited to. ERHiT chirped adorably because it's just that kind of sword.

_Up Next: (and by that I mean eventually!) Mitsuki-Gloria meets the love of her life, Neku! In other news, Neku is really creeped out! Meanwhile, another OC lurks in town, mostly because she's Shiki's cousin and it's her time to come visit! Staaaayyyy tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, I've decided to have all of Mitsuki-Gloria's speech be badly spelled. You can imagine why, I'm sure.

It was approximately six thirty a.m., or at least in the lovely Shibuya, and Neku had finally fallen asleep. After helping himself to some coffee and making sure his boyfriend's house wasn't going to burn down (again. Long story), Joshua exited the apartment building, feeling better about everything, and the memory of a certain terrifying individual with too many names was far from his mind.

As he strolled back through the crowded streets (the town rarely slept, and when it did, it slept very lightly indeed), deciding that as soon as he returned to the Dead God's Pad he would definitely get rid of that horrid rug Moscow's Composer had sent him. It was almost completely frayed now, and some of the stains' origins were too mysterious for Joshua to comfortably walk on it. He also would see about getting the door to the bedroom's hinges fixed, because it was annoying to hear that "SQUEEEEEAK" every time he went to the bathroom at night. In fact, now that he was thinking of it, he probably hated that sound more than anything in the world. It was an eldritch horror; it was Cthulu's screech from the bowls of R'yleh.

So you can probably imagine just how he felt when, after a particularly icky walk through Shibuya River, when he heard that horrid noise _several times. _

Growling, he rushed to the entrance, cell-phone in hand and Music going full on heavy metal, only to find the front door was already open. Startled and more than a little disturbed, he prepared for the worst, and walked in slowly, twitching slightly as the squeak _was still going on. _

However, what he saw there was not quite what he had expected.

"Hai, Joshua!" The eerily beautiful girl sat just outside of the bedroom, opening and closing the door. "I like luv dis sound right? ITS SO HARDCOR"

Joshua only stared at her, throwing up a little in his mouth.

"So like wut's up jsohua?" Chaos smiled. She stood up, dusting off her entirely black outfit (look, I don't really want to go into it again. Just imagine what would happen if Hot Topic threw up on someone).

"Is…is that from Hot Topic?" was all Joshua managed to say, giving her a particularly confused, slightly disturbed look. And we all know Joshua – this man is not disturbed easily.

"Like yeah"

While Joshua debated whether to just straight up throw her out for being a poser or teleporting her in front of Higashizawa with a "Screw Food" shirt on, Chaos was in the process of accidentally knocking over his favorite couch with ERHiT.

"Oops!" yelled Chaos. "Haha, I guess that's why they call me _Chaos!" _

"All…_jokes_" Joshua pronounced the word with a mixture of distaste and horrification, "…aside, why are you here?"

"U like invted me last night, rightt?" Chaos looked up at him, smiling. She magic'd the couch back to how it was (because one never limits one's character's powers, right? Right guys? Guys?), then sat down on it happily. "I used ur bed k?"

_I am going to murder this girl with a spoon. _

"I also ate teh last of da ramen." She added, primping her finger nails.

_A rusty spoon. _

"Get out." Joshua turned to the kitchen, wondering if she had at least left the chocolate cake.

"Wut?" Chaos was suddenly behind him the slightly warm for some reason blade of ERHiT touching his pale neck.

"I said get out." He didn't even twitch. So many attempts on his life, so…much…time.

"Nooo! I HAV KNOWHERE TO GO!" she screeched, a sound faintly akin the Door Squeak.

Joshua sighed. He may have been a sociopath, but Neku had softened him in ways he hadn't thought were possible. "Yes, you can stay."

"Yay~!" she clapped her hands together, grinning widely.

"My…" he paused, "friend is coming over today at around three. Be calm." He smirked slightly, imagining Neku meeting Chaotic or whatever. And then hurting Chaos in some way. Oh, today would be fun.

Meanwhile, in an entirely different part of Shibuya, Neku had just woken up far too early for his liking, and it was because of a girl.

Not a hot girl. Not a potential girlfriend.

Pausing, he remembered the last time he'd told Joshua about one of these.

"_Wouldn't want to add to the body count, now would we, dear?" _

Oh god. No.

It was his cousin, Naomi Morioka, and she would be staying with them for a week or so. She always did. Neku didn't particularly like her, but she was okay to have around. She would probably like Joshua, so that would be…terrifying.

Just like the rest of Neku's family, she was somewhat reserved, had bright orange hair, and looked like a Holocaust victim. They had never been that close; her living in some weird village on one of the tinier islands, and of course only coming once a year.

As he pulled on some random pants, Neku remembered his dat-_ahem_, appointment, with Joshua at three. Lovely.

His phone rang, and J-Rock blasted immediately.

"What's up?"

"Hey, um, you're…about an hour or so late…"

Ah yes. Her flight arrived in at five thirty.

"Yeah, sorry. Coming."

"Okay."

Flipping the phone closed, Neku yawned, resolving to pick up some more coffee. He was out.

_Up Next: When Mitsuki-Gloria mistakes Naomi for Neku's girlfriend, she flips out and kills the girl, who promptly enters the Game. With a crazy girl, and a pissed off boyfriend, Joshua has to deal with quite the zoo, so to speak. Also, when Minamimoto absolutely smashes Mitsuki-Gloria, a little of her music returns. What does this mean? Am I making it up as I go along? Find out in installment three!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Neku." Naomi smiled, getting up from one of the many terminal benches.

Neku squinted at her. This…this _thing _was female? Her hair was...well, almost non-existent, in some sort of disgusting buzzcut from hell. She wore loose basketball shorts which were almost falling off since, as you know, the Sakuraba family had a tendency to look like they hadn't discovered the magic of food before, and a tank top which said in Engrish, "Turtle walk bench is" with a very small, purple bird singing beside it. The look, which, Neku admitted, would look adorable on some girls, made her look like a homeless girl with an eating disorder.

"Hi….Naomi." Neku grabbed her only bag, which was a carry on. "Do you have anything else?"

"Nah." She grinned. "I don't ever really change clothes."

Neku chose this moment, quite by chance, to sniff.

* * *

_Oh god._

Joshua was curled up in the corner of his closet, texting Mr. H frantically.

_Scared. Help. It's comi-_

"FOUND U!" Chaos burst open the door with a, well, _burst_ of violet light. "UR TURN TO HID JOSUA!"

Joshua gulped a little, and inched away, laughing weakly. "Um, it's almost three."

It was one thirty.

"Maybe we should stop playing?"

"k." She sighed. "So…whose cumming over?"

Joshua giggled at her last sentence.

Apparently, Chaos took it to mean he was bashful, and proceeded to tackle him. "EHMAGAWD IS IT UR GURLFRIEND?"

"…no." He pushed her off. "Chaos, would you mind going to the park or something for a little while? I have a few,"

_What to call plans for the Game so they don't sound boring? _

"disgusting chores I have to do." He finished, satisfied that sounded horrid enough.

She paused. "Um, I gues i culd go shopin."

Joshua nodded, patting his pocket to make sure his cell phone hadn't disappeared. "Cool."

Exiting the door as quickly as he could, Joshua set off to go find his adorable boyfriend. Although he would still come ("cum", Joshua giggled again) over at three, perhaps Joshua could get in some, ah, _quality time_ beforehand.

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing dooooooooooooooooooooooong. _

Just as the doorbell prepared for its second round of obnoxious screeching, Neku hurled open the door. "Josh?"

"Yeah." To his surprise, Neku wouldn't let him in. "_Neku._"

"Um. Not right now, dude."

"_What." _Joshua hissed slightly, crossing his arms.

"Um, I'm having some trouble right now, Josh, sorry." Neku sighed. "I thought we were on for three."

"Neku, the Game is about to happen, which will make me very busy. I won't get to see you much." He put on his best puppy face.

Neku audibly banged his head against the door several times. "What do you need?"

"Never mind. You're clearly busy. Come at three." Joshua huffed.

"Thanks." And the door shut as quickly as it opened.

* * *

"Wow!" Yuriko whispered to her fellow Lapin Angelique worker, Nina. "That girl is really pretty!"

"Like, creepy pretty." Nina scoffed, glancing up from the cash register. "Help her if you want to, though."

"Okay, cool!" The petite gothic loli scuttled over to where a grinning Mitsuki-Gloria Chaos Halfmoon Kurosawa stood, grabbing one of everything (in the smallest size, _duh_) off of the racks. "Do you need any help, Miss?"

Chaos turned to her. "O no thanx tho."

_What an angelic voice!_

"Are you getting all of that?" Yuriko remarked casually.

"Ya ma parents dey died when i wuz like 3 & left me dis giant inheretince fund. i wuz also rapped & abuzed to." She started to sob. Mysteriously.

"I'm…sorry…" Yuriko backed away slightly.

"iz ok."

Just then, there came a yell of "FAAACTORIAL, BITCH" from the outside window. Neither Nina nor Yuriko noticed, naturally, as it could only be one person.

Chaos dropped everything (quite rudely, I might add) onto the floor, and rushed outside to where Minamimoto was sitting angrily, throwing bits of trash at passersby just to watch the trash float through them harmlessly.

"Hi."

He looked up. "Who the fu-, ah, _factor _are you?"

"im mitsuki-Glria Chaos Hlafmoon Kurosawa!" she smiled, holding out a hand.

He stared at her, seething. That _hectopascal _Joshua must have sent this _stupid-as-a-yoctogram _girl after him to finish him off. "Stand up."

"um i am standin." Chaos said, slightly confused.

Minamimoto rushed her, tackling her to the ground. ERHiT just squeaked happily like the adorable sword it was. 3

"Ow-OWWWWWIEE11!1!" she screamed, beating her fists against the concrete. "RAAAAAPE!"

Sho, about to deliver the finishing blow, got slightly embarrassed, and chose to run away.

She stood, dusting herself off carefully, then checked to see if her outfit was in perfect order. It was.

The only thing that had changed was her hair. It was still luxuriously soft and violet, but it wasn't quite as floor length as it had been mere moments ago. It went, I'm sorry, _cascaded _down to just her shoulders now, and poofed up a little in the back. In any case, Chaos didn't notice it, and, realizing it was nearly three, left her piles of clothing for Yuriko and Nina to take care of. Eh, it was their job.

* * *

There came at knock at the door, and Joshua, crossing his fingers it wasn't Hellbitch, opened it.

It wasn't.

"Neku!" Joshua smirked, opening the door.

But it wasn't just Neku either. A hideous, and Joshua sniffed, smelly girl was behind him. She bore a faint resemblance to lovely orange haired boy, but it was, once again, very faint.

Joshua pretended he didn't see her and shut the door directly in her face. "Ah, Nek-"

"Josh, open the goddamned door."

"No."

"_Yes._"

"No."

Neku glared at him. "Josh…"

There came a muffled yell from outside, and Joshua decided to let the poor thing in. Perhaps he could somehow get her and Chaos to fight to the death or something.

"Hi. Are you Josh?"

"Quite." He turned away from her, forcing Neku onto the couch with him.

Naomi stood awkwardly, then leaned against one of the walls.

"Shut the door, please."

Neku gave him a look, to which Joshua only giggled in response.

Naomi did as asked, and then sank down into a chair. Joshua, bored decided to snuggle.

"So, um, why do you live in a sewer?"

"I collect rats." Joshua took a quick pause from enveloping a somewhat, but not altogether angry Neku.

"What?"

"Rats. Delicious specimens. I have some in cages, _if you'd like to see them?" _

"Josh, stop tapping into her Music _right this goddamned second." _Neku whispered angrily, which wasn't difficult, as Joshua's head was basically resting on his face. Naomi was, and had always been, terrified of rats. No one really knew the cause, but there it was.

Her face had grown very pale, and she was shaking.

Joshua sneered at her, hugging Neku closer.

Just then, there came an impatient knock, then the door came flying off its hinges. Neku leapt up from fright, and Joshua merely groaned loudly.

"Hi gaiz!" Chaos jumped in happily. "WUZZUP?"

Joshua raised an eyebrow at her hair, but chose not to comment.

And then she noticed Neku, and began to swoon.

"Who…who r u?" She asked carefully, walking over mysteriously.

"Neku." Came the curt response. He had sat back down, and the headphones had come on.

"I'm MitsukGlra hlafmoon Chaos Kurosaw." She smiled. "u cn Call me Chaos."

Neku didn't even dignify that with a response.

Chaos sat down beside him, tactlessly pushing Joshua out of the way, which of course made him very, very angry.

From this angle she suddenly noticed Naomi, who, feeling a little awkward, was staring up at the ceiling.

"Is this ur gurlfrind?" She yelled, jumping to her feet. Even though Neku didn't even make a movement vaguely like a nod, she assumed she was correct (cos she always was! Right? Right guys? Guys?) and pointed menacingly at poor Naomi.

"I CHALLENGE U BITCH TO A FIT!"

"A…what?" Naomi squeaked.

"A FIGHTTT!"

"Um…?"

Wasting no time, Chaos leapt up, pulled ERHiT out of its sheath, and prepared to kill the innocent (albeit a little gross) girl.

Neku jumped up as well, prepared to protect his cousin no matter how embarrassed he was by her.

Joshua sat, happy that his plan had worked out so well.

Naomi was too dumbfounded to do anything, and glanced frantically around herself.

Unfortunately for Neku and Naomi, Neku was too weak to fight against Chaos when ERHiT was feeling Up n' At 'Em, so he was blown to the floor, and, without warning, Naomi's severed head lay on the floor.

Joshua groaned. Only one of them had died.

_Coming Soon: Naomi is immediately forgotten about in favor of Neku and Chaos's blooming not-romance. Joshua, left out of the stalking (and he's always involved with the stalkage of someone! God!), angsts about everything. Meanwhile, the Game begins, and everyone rushes to position so it will go off without a hitch. Let's just say multiple hitches occur. Guest appearance of Dr. Frank N. Furter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in…awhile…uh…so, since I have THREE reviews, count 'em, THREE GODFORSAKEN REVIEWS FUCK YEAH, I'm going to list who reviewed AND, as a bonus, actually respond to them in the review section thingy! People who reviewed: Anonymous (I like to imagine that this is all the anons in the internet. Does wonders for the self-esteem), AiMonsterrr, and TangerineTea. Thank you all, and please take a hint from these WONDERFUL PEOPLE to click the little review button that I assume exists somewhere on this page because all the other authors reference all the time. No pressure or anything. :3 By the way, will I EVER cover everything I claim I'm going to in the "_Coming Soon:" _thing? On the plus side, this is the longest chapter yet, so yay~

* * *

It was seven in the morning, and Joshua was tired. Very tired. It was only last night that the Naomi Incident occurred, and he was not exactly jumping at the proposal of waking up to her killer, who was sleeping on his couch with one of his Neku plushies (Joshua's least favorite one, but _still! _He hated sanitizing the things…). Neku himself had long since gone home, "disgusted" and "have no idea what I'll tell my parents!" at Naomi's death. Joshua had been forced to include Naomi in the Game to satiate the angsty, angry teenager that he loved for god knows what reason. He had also made up some shit about a car accident or whatever to put in the paper so that the Sakurabas would flip out too much. They might ground Neku, and the last time that happened he got really pissed when Joshua just teleported into his room. Admittedly, it was three a.m. and Joshua wasn't fully clothed, but that was another story.

In any case, he had to start the Game or whatever, or at least find the current Conductor. After pulling on a random oxford and some grey jeans, he tip toed down the front hall, delicately clutching his shoes and several chocolate bars in his right hand.

Chaos was still asleep haphazardly on the couch, the Neku doll in her iron grip and the red blanket Joshua had so kindly provided laying primarily on the floor.

With a click, he was out of the house and, immediately, a comfortingly cool breeze hit his face. However, it turned out mid happy sigh that this breeze was apparently quite a bit stronger than he'd expected, and his grip was too loose, as everything he held in his right hand immediately flew away.

"Fuck."

* * *

Chaos carefully stepped through the alleyway, still holding onto her Neku doll like there was no tomorrow. Its cheeks were already beginning to lose the meager color they had and its stuffing was falling out where the seams had been ripped…let's just say Chaos wasn't particularly good at not destroying things she touched. Very bad, actually. Very bad indeed.

(THIS MAY SEEM LIKE A FAULT. IT'S NOT. REMEMBER HOW SHE CAN MAGIC THINGS BACK TO HOW THEY WERE? YEAH. DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS IN CAPS…I INVOKE RULE 39!)

ERHiT meep'd.

"Shhh…" Chaos whispered, putting a finger to her lips mysteriously. "We hav 2 get in her CARFULY!1"

While ERHiT was quietly wondering whether its master was suddenly a lesbian, Chaos was carefully scaling the brick wall of Neku's apartment building. "U tink hes stil asleep?"

ERHiT shrugged. It was just a sword, after all.

Chaos patted it as if it had said something. "Tht wuz just wut I wuz thinkin"

ERHiT wasn't completely sure why Chaos constantly pretended to talk to it, but it was a laid back sort of sword and just rolled with it.

"Hir it iz." Chaos smiled. "Hehehe…"

She had just come (The author finds this very funny. Again. Because she's perverted like that.) to Neku's room window. Peering inside, she turned invisible, as, obviously, to not be seen by the boy inside.

However, as she looked around, the room appeared to be empty. It was definitely Neku's room, though, of that she was sure. How was she so sure? Let's just say she took a peek into what Joshua had fondly dubbed his Neku Closet, which included a sufficient amount of pictures of her crushes' room. She had wondered briefly why he had all of these pictures, but decided it must be some weird Shibuya thing that she had never heard of.

Cracking the window open with ERHiT, she leapt inside all ninja and shit. Or whatever.

"NEEEEKU?1!" she screamed, repairing the door simultaneously.

No answer.

"Dey must b out." She nodded, sheathing ERHiT in a total flurry of magic awesomeness.

Smirking a devious (uh-huh, that's right, I said DEVIOUS) smirk, Chaos decided to search poor Neku's empty room for any souvenirs or evidence of ANOTHER girlfriend.

* * *

"So, where's the Conductor?" Joshua asked Kariya impatiently. He needed to protect Neku, and dammit, he couldn't do that if he was off here talking to this apparently stoned Reaper.

"Hm, Boss?"

"Dammit, Kariya! That was the fifth time I asked you that! What are in those lollipops of yours,? Am I going to start having to implement random fucking drug testing?" Joshua yelled, exasperated. He collapsed onto the park bench.

"Uh…I think he's over there." Kariya pointed vaguely at Lapin Angelique, oblivious to Joshua's anger.

After a withering glare at his subordinate, he speed walked over to the Gothic Lolita store ready to punch out the first annoying kid he saw. _How can Reapers even _have _tenure? Is this some godawful policy Hanekoma invented after I fired that one guy for not being hot enough? _Joshua vaguely remembered some law similar to this being passed, but he never really paid attention to laws or whatever anyway. They were meant to be broken after all.

Shuffling inside angrily, he didn't see any Conductor he expected to see…or had ever seen before.

"Heeellloooo~" A smile. No, a smirk. A very sexual smirk. A man was standing in front of him, or what could be considered a man. Black curly hair, plump lips… "I don't think we've met." He winked.

"Hello?" Joshua smiled, putting on his 'Ooooh, Neeeku!' face.

"You're the Composer, I presume." The man smiled again, showing his pearly white teeth.

Another man, this one extremely tan, muscular, and had some particularly pretty blonde hair, crept out from behind a rack full of fluffy loli dresses. He stared at Joshua awkwardly, saying nothing.

"Frank, what's going o-…oh." A girl, this one scantily clad with extremely short orange hair, stepped out from behind a hat covered rack.

"Ah, yes." Joshua nodded.

"I am Dr. Frank-N-Furter." The man smiled, holding out a hand.

Joshua shook it. "My name is Joshua Kiryu."

They smiled eerily at each other.

"Have you worked as a Conductor here before? You certainly don't look Japanese." Joshua commented, sipping some coffee delicately. Leaving Rocky and Columbia, as he'd learned they were called, behind to deal with the purchases, they'd moved to WildKat for some delicious beverages.

"It's a long story. Perhaps some dinner tonight?" Dr. Frank-N-Furter asked seductively.

Sighing, the Composer leaned back in his chair. "Can't. Prior engagement."

"That important?"

Joshua groaned. This was very tempting, but he had been attempting to be monogamous with Neku, since Neku was oddly obsessed with it. Bleah.

His new Conductor raised a hand as a white flag. "Hey, it's fine."

Joshua nodded absentmindedly, fishing a large manila envelope out of his shoulder bag (*cough* purse */cough*). "Here are the rules, instructions, etc. If you need any help there should be a number on the back of the packet."

Frank-N-Furter nodded. "Yes, I have some experience with this. I was very popular in America."

"Oh? May I ask why you left?"

"I…work outside the box." He replied mysteriously.

"Well, we always appreciate that here." Joshua had gotten somewhat bored, and had remembered that he had to get Naomi's most precious thing or whatever. "Remember, call me if there's anything you don't get. Otherwise, just get it done by tomorrow. Bye." He giggled the final sentence, waggling his fingers girlishly.

* * *

Neku still wasn't back, and Chaos had gotten quite a lot of time to look through _everything. _The only thing she hadn't touched yet was his underwear drawer, which she had saved for last.

"OOooh!1!~" Chaos chirped, practically shaking at the thought of touching things that Neku wore _down there. _

Pulling open the drawer with a quivering hand, she beamed, looking through boring boxer pair after boring boxer pair, deciding which ones were her favorite until-

"Huh?"

A pair of lacy, pink female panties with several little bows. A small, perhaps AA cup bra (MUCH too small for Chaos's amazing rack, naturally), lay folded neatly below it.

"…"

Chaos screeched, throwing them across the room. "HOW HAZ HE NT GOTEN RID OF DESE ALREDI I TOLD HM IM HIS GURLFRIND NOWWW!11!"

It was several minutes after she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing at the unfairness of it all, when she thought of another reason he might have them. "Wut…wut if hez secritly a cros-dreser?"

Eyes wide, she picked up the panties, twirling them on her pinky finger.

"Aw…3 how kewt!1 He's like efimeninte and stuf!" She giggled. "Iz nt a gurlfrind hez to good 4 that."

She hugged the panties to her chest, rocking back and forth.

Naturally, this was when a very surprised Neku walked in on her.

First he noticed that his room was completely ransacked.

Then that crazy girl sitting in the middle of said unorganized floor.

_Then what said female was holding in her creepy little hands. _

His eyes widened immensely, and he stuttered back a few steps almost involuntarily before realizing he needed to get this girl out of his house _right that very second. _His family was home, for god's sake!

"What…what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Its okay i no ur secrit!" she beamed.

"What?" Neku whisper-yelled back.

"U liek cros-dressin!" She smiled. "I dun't care tho. I stil luv u."

_Oh god. _She did not know his 'secret'.

"Um, yeah. Cross dressing. Yeah." He winced out. "Don't…um, don't tell anybody."

"Doz Joshua no?"

"Um. Yeah. Just…don't discuss it with him, okay?" Neku did not want yet another embarrassing story added to Joshua's already impressively full archive.

"Iz okay.!" Chaos stood up, brushing herself off. "1 sec"

"Huh?"

"_Deedle doodle avada cadavra_

_Abracadbra presto poof_

_I command this room-avra_

_To go back, good as new!" _ She chanted, ERHiT in hand (which doubles as a wand somehow).

Instantly, the room became quite clean. Even the panties went back into their drawer.

"Um, okay, cool." Neku raised an eyebrow.

"U wana go back 2 Joshuas?" Chaos asked.

"Sure." Neku sighed. "I don't really want to go to yet another Naomi wake-funeral-party whatever. We've already had like 2, and it's been a _day._"

Chaos smiled inwardly. He was already over her!

* * *

Joshua groaned.

He had just finished up taking Naomi's most precious thing, which turned out to be some sort of signed basketball or whatever. He didn't really care, to be honest, about Neku's relatives. They were all going to just die eventually anyway.

Glancing at his watch, he discovered to his extreme displeasure that it was already 1:30 p.m. Where had the time gone?

Annoyed, he quickened his pace slightly. Neku had been alone the _entire day. _Or with Chaos.

He shuddered at the very thought.

Just then, a familiar man stepped up behind him.

"What is it, Sho?" Joshua asked in a monotone, turning around, hands on hips.

"Stop sending girls after me!"

"….what?" The Composer facepalm'd a little. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Some yoctogram came after me today! She didn't even have factoring music! How the factoring hectopascals do you even manage that?" He yelled.

"I can tell this has been bothering you," Joshua drawled. "but I really don't car-…wait…what was that about the lack of music?"

"I don't know." Minamimoto crossed his arms, sulking. "You tell me."

"Hm, so everyone can tell…I thought it might have been a glitch…" he murmured, hand on chin. Distracted now, and not particularly fond of Minamimoto's constant antics in the first place, he ambled off, thinking about the oddity of Chaos and all of the possible solutions to this strange problem.

"Hey! Hey! Stop being so zetta-" Sho let his arm drop from the air. "Ugh. _Fine then, _radian. I'll beat you one day…someday…"

_Coming Soon: Joshua visits Another Day's Joshua to see if he can learn more about Chaos's mysterious lack of noise. Meanwhile, Neku and Chaos have what Chaos perceives as a date, and no one cares about Naomi some more! _


End file.
